starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Darth Krayt
*Direito: laranja, Esquerdo: azul (presumivelmente prótese) | |eras = *Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Nova Ordem Jedi *Era do Legado |afiliação = *Povo da Areia *Ordem Jedi *República Galáctica *Único Sith *Império Galáctico de Darth Krayt | |mestres = *Sharad Hett *Ki-Adi-Mundi *An'ya Kuro *XoXaan | |aprendizes = *Bhat Jul *Darth Maladi *Darth Talon *Diversos Sith }} Darth Krayt, nascido como A'Sharad Hett e filho do mestre Jedi Sharad Hett foi um Lorde Sith que veio a depôr o Imperador Galáctico Roan Fel. Seu planeta natal, Tatooine, pertence a um sistema solar duplo, ou seja, possui dois sóis girando em torno do centro do sistema, um amarelo e um vermelho. Sendo um planeta esquecido na época da Velha República, por sua superfície composta apenas por areia, que reflete a luz dos sóis, Tatooine é tão brilhante, que parece um terceiro sol. Após colidir sua nave contra o planeta, o Jedi Sharad Hett foi acolhido e tornou-se líder de um bando de Tuskens, o povo da areia. Sharad teve um filho chamado A'Sharad Hett que, posteriormente, foi levado por Ki-Adi-Mundi para ser treinado em Coruscant. Após escapar dos eventos decorridos da Ordem 66, A'Sharad Hett retorna a Tatooine para se tornar um líder tribal como seu pai. Ocasionalmente liderando sua tribo contra fazendeiros para garantir território, A'Sharad se vê surpreso diante da figura quase mítica de Obi-Wan Kenobi, que estava ali para impedi-lo de destruir a fazenda em questão que, por sinal, era a fazenda dos tios de Luke. Após um duelo onde Hett perde um dos braços, ele abandona Tatooine ("Tem que jurar pela honra de seu pai que nunca mais voltará aqui", nas palavras de Obi-Wan) e se torna um mercenário para disfarçar suas habilidades jedi, tendo colocado um braço biônico. Em um encontro com uma das primeiras Lordes dos Sith, Xoxaan, ele começa a receber seus ensinamentos mas a abandona, descobrindo que passou tempo demais com ela (pensava ter poder para destruir Vader e Sidious, mas estes já haviam sido derrotados e Luke já estava construindo sua academia na época) e acaba capturado pelos Yuuzhan Vong, sendo recepcionado por Vergere, uma Jedi que desapareceu antes das guerras clônicas em uma missão ao planeta vivo Zonama Sekot. A princpício tem planos de tomá-lo como discípulo, mas desiste ao descobrir que A'Sharad tinha planos que diferiam do modelo de ensinamento sith criado por Darth Bane. Ele foge, retoma seu treinamento Sith e, tempos depois, se torna Darth Krayt, utilizando técnicas Sith e modificações em seu corpo implantadas pelos Yuuzhan Vong para se manter vivo (mesmo sendo um humano normal) mais de 100 anos depois da instauração da Nova Ordem da República. Até o presente momento, ele caça Cade Skywalker para se curar de uma doença contraída em seu período de cativeiro pelos Yuuzhan Vong. Tal qual a visão que teve, Krayt reorganizou os siths, não mais dois como o mandamento de Bane, mas apenas um, a Nova Ordem Sith, totalmente reformulada e que não segue ao pé da letra os ensinamentos "dos Antigos". Biografia Juventude thumb|170px|A'Sharad Hett quando jovemA’Sharad Hett nasceu no planeta desértico de Tatooine, filho do Ex-Cavaleiro Jedi Sharad Hett e da Humana criada como Tusken K’Sheek. A’Sharad foi criado na tradição dos Tusken, e com o tempo, aprendeu a usar a Força e manusear o sabre de luz com seu pai, informalmente. Seu treinamento formal começou após Aurra Sing assassinar seu pai, quando A’Sharad tinha 15 anos de idade. Após a morte de seu pai, A’Sharad herdou seu sabre de luz e passou a utilizar os dois, o seu e o de seu pai, em combate. Ele eventualmente se tornaria um grande e conhecido manejador de dois sabres. Tornando-se Cavaleiro Após a morte de seu pai, ele foi inicialmente tomado como padawan por Ki-Adi Mundi. Sob a vigilância de seu Mestre, ele partiu em uma missão ao planeta de Malastare. Nessa missão, ele trabalhou ao lado de inúmeros membros do Conselho Jedi, incluindo Adi Galia, seu mestre, Yaddle, Mace Windu e Even Piell. Depois de retornar a Coruscant, A’Sharad descobriu que o DNA do Humano e do Tusken não eram compatíveis, o que o fez concluir que sua mãe era humana. Dois anos após a invasão de Naboo, a assassina de seu pai, Aurra Sing, ressurgiu e A’Sharad acompanhou Ki-Adi Mundi e Adi Gallia para localizá-la e acabar com a sua ameaça. Eles seguiram seu rastro até um mundo que havia sido tomado pelo Senador Tikkes e seus subordinados. Lá, eles se encontraram com a Mestre formal de Aurra Sing, que havia se voluntariado para acabar com a ameaça que Sing apresentava. Enquanto Ki-Adi, Galia e a Mestre de Sing a caçavam, A’Sharad foi escalado para defender o Senador, o alvo mais recente de Sing. No entanto, ele perdeu a calma e avançou sobre Sing, a aatordoando, fazendo com que ela perdesse a consciência. Ele conseguiu retomar o controle sobre sua fúria e não matá-la. Ele foi eventualmente treinado pela Mestre de Sing. Na próxima década, A’Sharad pôde terminar seu treinamento e tornou-se um Cavaleiro Jedi. Ele também teve seu próprio Padawan, Bhat Jul. As Guerras Clônicas Durante as Guerras Clônicas, A’Sharad Hett serviu a República como General e também teve participação na Batalha de Geonosis. Ele também liderou muitas campanhas ao longo da Guerra, guiando Clone troopers em planetas como Metalorn. Ele viria a conhecer Anakin Skywalker, e, inconsciente dos sentimentos de Anakin quanto ao Povo da Areia, ele lhe disse que ele daria um bom Tusken. Anakin levou aquilo como um insulto, e descontou sua raiva em tropas inimigas, imaginando que cada soldado seria um Tusken. A’Sharad lutou em inúmeras batalhas e foi enviado a Saleucami junto aos Jedi Quinlan Vos e Oppo Rancisis. Lá, ele fez amizade com a Jedi Ausar Auset, que morreria mais tarde em batalha. Pós-Guerras Clônicas Após as Guerras Clônicas terem terminado, os Clones receberam instruções de assassinar seus generais, o que viria a ser conhecido como Grande Purgo Jedi. A’Sharad estava longe de suas trpas em uma missão de exploração quando os seus Clones receberam a ordem de Darth Sidious, mas viu outros Jedi morrerem. Ele matou os Clones que foram designados para matá-lo, mantendo apenas um vivo para descobrir o que havia acontecido. Então, ele buscou por outros Jedi, mas não encontrou nenhum. Acreditando ser o único Jedi que sobreviveu, A’Sharad viajou até Tatooine, seu planeta natal, onde se tornou líder de vários clãs de guerrilheiros Tusken, como seu pai antes dele. Sob seu comando, os Tusken retomaram as terras que haviam sido roubadas por colonos e fazendeiros, os deixando cada vez mais enclausurados nas montanhas. thumb|left|250px|Obi-Wan Kenobi e Hett enfrentam-se.No entanto, A’Sharad veio a ser confrontado por Obi-Wan Kenobi, perto do porto de Mos Eisley. Ele pergunta a Kenobi o que o trazia às terras inóspitas de Tatooine. Kenobi criticou as ações de A’Sharad, afirmando que comandar os Tusken não era algo do feitio de um Jedi. Ele ordenou que A’Sharad paresse de tomar as terras dos fazendeiros, mas ele se recusou e os dois lutaram. Após um breve confronto com os sabres de luz, Kenobi usa a Força para decepar um braço de A’Sharad. Kenobi lhe faz jurar que ele deixará Tatooine imediatamente, pela honra de seu pai. A’Sharad jura, e então, Kenobi afirma que ele havia esquecido das maneiras dos Jedi, e que talvez, com meditação, ele se lembrasse delas. Décadas depois, A’Sharad descobriu que a fazenda que pretendia atacar estava abrigando Luke Skywalker, o filho de Anakin Skywaker. Após o duelo, Hett tornou-se um caçador de recompensas, mascarando suas habilidades Jedi. Como um caçador de recompensas, Hett foi a Korriban em busca de um alvo chamado Resk. Durante a perseguição, uma tempestade caiu. Após matar Resk, que ameaçou contar às autoridades sobre as habilidades Jedi de Hett, ele ouviu uma voz o chamando. Hett seguiu a voz e encontrou o espectro da Lorde Sith XoXaan, uma das primeiras Lordes Sith, que afirmou estar aguardando por alguém como Hett. Ela lhe ofereceu os ensinamentos do Lado Sombrio da Força. XoXann abriu os olhos de Hett para o Lado Sombrio, e Hett se iludiu acreditando estar apenas fingindo, que iria apenas reunir técnicas para usar contra Sidious e Darth Vader. No entanto, ele passou muito tempo sob os ensinamentos de XoXann. Quando ele acreditou ser capaz de confrontar Sidious, descobriu que muitos anos já haviam passado. Tornando-se Darth Krayt Após ter sido treinado por XoXann nas artes do Lado Sombrio, Hett viajou a regiões isoladas da Galáxia, onde foi capturado por uma nave avançada Yuuzhan Vong. Ele conheceu Vergere, e foi torturado infindavelmente e sujeito a experimentos. Seu braço cibernético foi substituído por um orgânico e seu olho esquerdo foi trocado por um olho de uma criatura Yuuzhan Vong. Vergere o ensinou a usar a agonia para liberar os poderes do Lado Sombrio, e então, Hett teve uma visão da Nova Ordem Sith. Ele dialogou com Vergere e concluiu que a Galáxia estava fraca e frágil, e que ele poderia fazê-la forte novamente. Hett escapou e destruiu a nave, e então, retornou a Korriban. Em Korriban, adotou o nome Darth Krayt. Ele reestabeleceu a Ordem Sith, abandonando a Regra de Dois, a regra de Darth Bane que dizia que deveria haver dois Sith, Mestre e Aprendiz. Ele criou a Regra de Um, que dizia que a Ordem Sith por si própria seria única e com inúmeros servos Sith. Quando ocorreu a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica e os olhos dos Jedi se voltaram para Darth Caedus, as forças de Krayt cresceram em número e poder, escondidas em Korriban, um planeta infestado de energia do Lado Sombrio. Por mais cem anos, Krayt fortaleceu-se e cresceu. Ele não teria sobrevivido aos implantes Yuuzhan Vong se não entrasse em longos períodos de meditação. Imperador Galáctico No período entre 127-130 ABY, os Sith finalmente se revelaram abertamente sob a liderança de Darth Krayt. Após os Sith saírem triunfantes de uma guerra com o atual Imperador Roan Fel, Krayt tomou sua posição como Imperador e passou a governar o Império. Ele enviou Darth Nihl em um massacre contra Ossus, onde estavam os remanescentes dos Jedi. Nihl pôde matar inúmeros e hábeis Jedi como Kol Skywalker. No entanto, mesmo tendo matado inúmeros Jedi, ainda houveram sobreviventes que se espalharam pela Galáxia. Porém, os Jedi haviam sido muito incapacitados para poder impedir seu poder supremo sobre a Galáxia. Encontrando Cade Skywalker Enquanto meditava no seu Templo Sith, Krayt sentiu a presença de Cade Skywalker vindo ao seu encontro para resgatar o Jedi Hosk Trey-lis, e enviou dois de seus servos, Darth Nihl e Darth Talon, para capturá-lo. Krayt acreditava que as habilidades de cura de Cade poderiam impedir que os implantes Yuuzhan Vong em seu corpo deteriorassem. Ele ordenou a Darth Maladi que ela infectasse os corpos dos recentemente capturados Jariah Syn e Deliah Blue com mortais células Yuuzhan Vong. Então, ordena que Cade salve um dos dois, já que ele não poderia salvar ambos ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, Cade surpreendentemente salva os dois e Krayt barganha com Cade; Cade permaneceria com os Sith, mas seus amigos iriam embora. Krayt deu comida a Cade e lhe contou sobre seu passado como Jedi, quando atendia pelo nome de A’Sharad Hett. Quando Talon provocou Cade e ele quase a matou, ficou claro para Krayt que Cade era exatamente do que precisava. Krayt tentava convertê-lo para a usar sua raiva, focá-la e permitir que os ensinamentos Sith o ajudassem a atingir seu verdadeiro potencial. Por fim, Skywalker aceitou o que Krayt acreditava ser seu destino e concordou em abraçar a maneira dos Sith. Mais tarde, Krayt aprisionou Cade talvez para tentar garantir sua conversão enquanto contava de sua própria queda para o lado negro. Cade posteriormente escapou do Templo mas Krayt o capturou; Krayt ordenou que Cade matasse o Jedi Hosk, mas Cade negou-se á fazê-lo então Krayt o matou por conta própria, despertando a raiva em Cade. Ele usou o sabre de luz de seu pai, mantido em um cubo de vidro, para atacar Talon. Cade então confrontou Nihl, e os dois duelaram. Quando Cade aparentemente saiu vitorioso, Krayt ordenou que ele matasse Nihl pois ele havia matado seu pai em Ossus. No entanto, Cade se recusou e saltou pela janela, despertando a ira em Krayt. Então, ele ordenou que Cade fosse encontrado imediatamente. Aparições *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Inferno'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 6: Broken, Parte 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 7: Broken, Parte 6'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 9: Trust Issues, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 12: Ghosts, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force ad'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 20: Indomitable, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 24: Loyalties, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Parte 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Parte 10'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Parte 11'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Parte 12'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 35: Storms, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 45: Monster, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 46: Monster, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Insider 87'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0½'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Lordes Sith Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Imperadores Galácticos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Sobreviventes do Purgo Jedi Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Jedi pós-Ruusan Categoria:Povo da Areia Categoria:Curandeiros Sith Categoria:Lordes Sith do Império Galáctico de Darth Krayt Categoria:Lordes Sith do Império de Fel